


20 drabbles

by MechaMax



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaMax/pseuds/MechaMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all drabbles I've been writing from 2-word requests over on tumblr. The first ones posted are sfw and once they go nsfw it will say so at the beginning of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bath Time

“It’ll be too cramped.” It had been the never waging answer whenever Nitori mentioned that he wanted them to get into the bath together. Normally this would make enough sense for Nitori to accept the rejection (it would be cramped after all), but one day he decided to not take it anymore. He wanted to take a bath with his beloved senpai and no was no longer an option.

Nitori had to really fight the muscles in his face to not grin. His cheek was already aching from all the smiling and blushing. It had been less than two minutes ago that Rin told him “stop smiling like that”, but Nitori had troubles fighting it. It was after all the first time he’d ever managed to talk Rin into taking a bath together.

Rin had already slipped out of his clothes and into the tub, resting his arms on the sides while resting his head back, eyes closed. Every part of him was stunning and Nitori was hesitating. Blue underwear was all he was wearing, knowing that he’d soon have to slip out of it.

“You’re grinning again,” Rin mumbled. He sounded less offended now and as he had opened his eyes again he looked less intense. Perhaps the embarrassment wasn’t as bad now.

“Sorry. I’ll get in now.”

So Nitori pulled down his underwear, trying to ignore the fact that Rin was looking at him as he placed the piece of clothing on top of the others. Careful steps brought him over to the tub and as he climbed inside he held his breath. He was so glad that it was actually happening.

“Oh.”

But then he stopped, turned to Rin and stopped in the motion of sitting down across from him.

“Oh?”

“Nothing,” he answered while casting his gaze to the side. “You’re sitting there…”

A sudden burst of burning happiness flooded Nitori, clouding his senses to anything that wasn’t Rin. Because Rin was actually blushing and looked totally ashamed. Why? Because he’d thought Nitori would lean against him! And if that was not the cutest thing ever, Nitori didn’t know. Having a tsundere of a boyfriend had its advantages. He was totally adorable.

Nitori slipped over, much to Rin’s surprise. Water splashed over the edge as Nitori leaned closer, placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before sitting down. He was smiling while leaning his head against Rin’s shoulder, feeling his broad frame against his back. The older boy’s arms wrapped around him while his head leaned against Nitori’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” Nitori mumbled happily. He took the mutter by his ear as a sound of agreement.


	2. Jealousy, Misunderstanding

“You’ll make a horrible couple!” Rin blurted out.

Seconds ago there had been nothing but silence in the room. The senpai in his bed and the kouhai by the desk. During the time it took Nitori to slowly turn around and face the older guy he asked himself many questions but decided to believe that Rin wasn’t even talking to him. The intense stare he got told him otherwise.

“Senpai?”

“I mean it! Your personalities don’t match at all.” His voice was calmer now but his stare just as burning.

“Who are you talking about?” Nitori gently asked, unsure of whether he was allowed to be a part of the conversation. Rin seemed to be in a bad mood and that always made Nitori try to be more careful with his words.

“Gou asked all sort of questions about you. ‘What year is he in?’, ‘how are his grades?’, ‘is he kind?’ and more. But the two of you would be such a horrible match. I can’t tell her that. You’ll make a horrible couple! I’m much better for you!”

Then silence fell like a brick between them. Nitori felt his heart both quicken and stop, a contradiction that had his inside make that heart clenching fluttery-thing. Over by the bed there was less glee and more horror. Because the moment Rin had blurted out the words, in a fit of a feeling he didn’t dare name, he had come to a horrible realization.

“Senpai,” Nitori slowly said when he felt like he couldn’t breathe in anticipation. “Do you like me?”

Rin’s eyelids fell heavily. A sigh later he felt heat rush to his face with words he never imagined he’d say to the fair haired boy.

“It seems like I do.”


	3. Arcade Date

“Matsuoka-senpai, can we try this one?”

“I’ve told you, just call me Rin already.”

“Can we… Rin-senpai?”

The readhead walked the meters separating him from his… er… boyfriend? Rin hadn’t really thought about labels yet. It didn’t even matter much as he stood next to the short boy and looked at the simulator that Nitori was eagerly pointing at.

“You want to try that?” Rin asked as he stepped slightly closer to the boy. There was a lot of people at the arcade and it made the perfect excuse for physical contact. Apparently it wasn’t just Rin who wanted to be close because Nitori was quick to turn and face Rin with lips curved in a smile and a hint of red across his cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s a flight simulator! I haven’t played anything like it in years.”

Rin just silently smiled at the excited boy. They waited for those playing it to finish their game and in time it was their turn. It took a little getting used to but finally they were playing it and Nitori was practically glowing. The mere sight at him had Rin’s chest tighten and he felt warm. Unfortunately it also distracted him from the game and they crashed brutally because he’d been busy staring at Nitori.

“Sorry,” he mumbled without actually sounding very sorry. He wasn’t really aware of it himself but Nitori could clearly hear the tone in his voice and glanced at his roommate with a total lack of the happiness he’d just been showing.

“No, I should be the one to apologize,” he said and it had Rin stare at him in confusion. “I mean, for dragging you out here. I know it’s not your thing…”

“Are you kidding?” Rin accidentally sounded offended. “It’s not like we have many options for dates.” Admitting this was a date made him feel a little embarrassed so he turned his gaze away. “Watching you have fun is enough to make it more than worth it.”

The look of a shy senpai made Nitori smile. For a few seconds he just silently took in the sight. The embarrassed way he didn’t meet his eye and the honesty in all his features. All of Nitori’s doubts washed away instantly and he spoke without even thinking about it.

“You’re amazing, senpai.”

“Rin…”

“I love you, Rin.”

Nitori felt his face heat up instantly. He had to fight the impulse to look away and faced Rin head on as the boy stared at him with widened eyes. A second later Nitori felt warm hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer and in the next moment they shared a kiss. In the secluded hiding place of the game they could actually for once act like a couple in public without risking to cause a scene.

Air seemed to vanish from Nitori’s lungs as he moved into the kiss, a hand on one of Rin’s to feel a little bit closer. Moments like these were the ones that Nitori thought back to every time he doubted himself. Moments where he felt completely at ease with loving and being loved.

“Are you finished in there?”

The sound of a stranger’s voice was heard followed by banging on the outside of the machine. Rin stopped in the kiss, opened his eyes and looked everything but pleased. Nitori held his breath.

“Just wait for your turn!” Rin roared and Nitori whimpered at the sound. Even if it wasn’t meant for him he still shrunk a little. But Rin didn’t care. He just pulled the boy back close and pressed another kiss at him.


	4. Shy Dancing

“Here, take my hand. Then place the other on my hip. Don’t stand so far away! Here, hold up your chin a little. Then you move like this. No, mirror my steps. Now you take the lead.”

But there was something stuck in his throat and he could barely breathe. The room felt stuffy and hot and he was almost freezing which didn’t make any sense at all. Was he getting sick? Should they stop? He probably had a fever. The way his face was burning must mean a fever.

“We should stop.”

“Why? You’re doing well, Rin-senpai!”

Doing well didn’t matter. Not when everything was so wrong. His kouhai was teaching him how to dance! Rin wanted to sink through the floor and just disappear for a few years and come back as another person. A person that could dance perfectly and didn’t have to look into such deep, azure eyes and see the faint hint of ruby colored blush on soft cheeks.

_Wait, what?_

“I think we better stop now,” Rin said. A second later he’d tried to push Nitori away but instead just held him by the shoulders. Which was weird. Why wasn’t he pushing the small guy away?

The seconds of him holding Nitori at arm length were continuously increasing and with every that passed he felt his insides just… die. Okay, maybe not die but his chest felt tight and the burning in his face wouldn’t really subside at all while his palms were sweaty and the pit of his stomach felt like ice. It was pretty much the same thing as dying, he figured.

“Senpai, what’s wrong?” Nitori looked honestly worried and confused and adorable.

_What was that thought?!_

“Shit,” Rin muttered and a deep breath later there were arms tightly wrapped around Nitori. Tight as if they were afraid he’d vanish. Which didn’t really make sense at all. Not even to Rin who just stared at the wall behind Nitori, feeling the soft touch of hair under his chin. His body had acted on its own and the feeling of his roommate so close to him warmed his frozen stomach.

“Maybe you should just…” He felt a loss of words and he sounded everything but cool. “… teach me how to slow dance, Ai…”

Against Rin’s chest there was a face turning bright red and muscles that refused to keep from grinning. All that Rin could get from the moment were nervous hands taking hold of the back of Rin’s shirt and the sound of a voice that was singing with joy.

“Yes, Rin-senpai.”


	5. Sugar Milk

“You’re freezing,” had been the words that kind of just escalated into Nitori being sat down on Rin’s bed with a blanket wrapped around him. Part of him was more than happy with it, another frustrated. There was a distinct fragrance from sitting there. As if Rin was all around him and not at all away getting something hot to drink.

Winter had arrived rather quickly and the idea of putting on a jacket just to go to the convenience store had slipped the young guy by completely. Not until he was already halfway to the store did he realize that he was doing something stupid, but then he didn’t really feel like going back just to go all the way back to the store.

“Stupid,” had senpai said but didn’t really look like he was totally unsatisfied with Nitori’s state. Maybe the brother inside wanted something to take care? Maybe. Nitori didn’t really bother to analyze it and instead tried to rub some heat to his fingers.

A few minutes later the red haired boy arrived again with a cup of something steaming. More than wanting to drink it, Nitori wanted to hold it and warm his fingers up.

“Open up,” Rin instructed as he stopped in front of the bed. “The blanket.”

Oh? Oh! Nitori would have turned red if his cheeks weren’t already rosy. A second later he’d swept the covers away and Rin handed over the cup before seating himself next to his younger roommate.

“What is it?” Nitori sniffed it and was surprised that it wasn’t cocoa. He had somehow expected that to be the most usual thing to use to warm a cool body. Instead it was white and smelled of milk.

“Milk and honey,” Rin answered as he wrapped the covers around them, making sure they sat as closely as they could and that they were completely covered. Nitori was already starting to feel a lot warmer. “My mother would always give me that during the winter. It’s sweet but you like that, right?”

Nitori just kept smelling it and was happily surprised just by how greatly it blended with the natural fragrance of the guy next to him. Close next to him. Actually so close that Rin soon put an arm around Ai’s shoulders just to make it a little bit more comfortable.

Even if he was already starting to feel his insides burn from something completely different than the blanket he took a sip of the white liquid and felt the full taste of milk blending with the sugary sweet sensation of honey.

“It’s good,” he said and turned towards his Senpai with an appreciative smile.

He didn’t expect though to have the short distance between them close for a second or two, nor to feel warm lips against his own. The true shock came with the quick lick of a tongue before Rin leaned back as if nothing had happened.

“Yeah, really good.”

Nitori didn’t turn away. His eyes were fixated on Rin. After all, it was their first kiss.


	6. Jealousy (from) Rin

Rin had quickly grown tired of it. At first there had been something funny about watching Nitori all flustered and confused when that girl approached him. Somehow it had been obvious that there was no chance for her to get together with the guy, but she didn’t give up. It appeared as though he’d promised her they could be friends. Friends seemed to mean that she would wait for him after practice and steal the polite boy away from Rin. No wait, from… yeah, okay. From Rin. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. It wasn’t going to solve anything.

There was pure jealousy flooding his veins whenever Ai said they’d made plans or he politely greeted her after practice. The mere sight of the girl had Rin just hiss and roll his eyes. She didn’t seem too fond of him either so they never spoke, just glared silently at each other.

Days went by like that until over a week had passed of Nitori spending more time with this stranger than his own roommate. There wasn’t even any time for Nitori to sit down with that beloved diary of his anymore. Whatever he always wrote about had apparently been put down to not as important as his new “friend”.

It broke Rin’s heart when he one day grew so pissed off at Nitori that he actually looked up a random page in the journal and instantly realized it was about him. As he turned the pages it was apparent that it was all about him. He didn’t linger on it too long, not wanting to completely insult the guy’s private life. It didn’t help though.

“How’s your girlfriend?”

The question had been cast as poison, and it was obvious that the answer he was seeking had anything to do with the health of the girl. Nitori who’d just arrived in the room dropped his bag on his desk and stared at the bottom bunk where Rin was lying with his face to the wall.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He sounded just like himself. Just as eager to correct the sentence as he should and just as worried about Rin’s attitude as was expected. Rin hated himself for testing the guy like that.

“It sure seems like it.”

“We’re barely even friends…” There was hesitation all over his voice and Rin almost wished he could stare into those azure eyes that would be framed with worry.

“You sure do spend a lot of time together for barely friends.”

“You’re very talkative tonight, Rin-senpai.”

The sudden change of direction had Rin move before thinking. As he turned over to stare at Nitori he was taken aback by the fact that Ai was kneeling next to his bed with hands resting at the covers. The eyes had the awaited expression and even though the picture had been so clear in Rin’s head it still seemed like he hadn’t seen the boy’s face for days. At least not this close and clear and beautiful.

“She told me tonight that she’ll give up hope. About getting together with me.”

A flash of unexpected relief flashed across Rin’s features, something he didn’t even bother to hold back.

“Apparently I talk too much about the person I like. I didn’t even tell her that I liked someone else. She figured it out. ‘You never talk about anyone else,’ she said and sighed. ‘You really like that Rin guy, huh? Just tell him already. He feels the same!’.”

With every word leaving Nitori’s mouth the blush on his face grew deeper and his eyes more uncertain. At the same time Rin probably looked more and more surprised.

“I like you, Rin-senpai.”

Rin smiled.


	7. After hour practice

A water resting ever so still, dim in the light from the moon that cast a path across the surface. There was a calm in the large hall, completely ignorant of the sounds from one of the showers. A rushed sprinkle wetting no more than two bodies, boys that shouldn’t be there.

“What if anything would have happened?”

Teeth scraped along lightly tanned skin, nibbling at the back of the exposed neck. He could taste water, as if he didn’t get enough of that during the day. But in fact, it was the boy in his arms he couldn’t get enough of. The way he squirmed with every touch, fighting to hide the effect of the touch.


	8. Bottom Rin n' Rei

“I always figured that our personalities and sizes made it obvious who would top,” complained Rin with a loud sigh. His eyes were strained on a bench outside the window, unable to look at his friend even though he had been the one to initiate the conversation. “He just stared at me with those bright, blue eyes and I just… couldn’t refuse. He didn’t even ask, it just happened. And I allowed it to happen!”

Across the table Rei sat with eyes fixed on the straw he was playing with. Somehow he felt like he had nothing at all to say. But Rin didn’t agree. After a short silence he turned his head, leaning his chin against his hands.

“I was wondering if you have any tips. I want to top next time!” Rin looked totally embarrassed but seemed to ignore the blush in his face. Rei envied him as he himself was dying inside. He corrected his glasses and turned away, hiding his face behind his hand.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“What?”

“I said, I wouldn’t know!” Rei repeated sounding a little flustered. “Since I’ve never… gotten to do that…”

Rin stared silently at his blushing friend. For a short while that felt like an eternity they stayed like that, until Rin once more turned his gaze out the window and checked the bench that hadn’t changed at all.

“Life is a lie,” he mumbled and Rei made approving sounds.


	9. Kissing, Possessiveness

Fingers traveled into gray tuffs of hair, messed with the straight bangs and pulled them away. Pulled them. Hard. Forcing the boy’s head back and exposing more of that pretty face that flushed bright red. The blue eyes hid instantly as Rin closed the space between them. Rin didn’t hide his though. Every little reaction would be recorded forever.

Loud kisses were shared with breaths growing louder, hungrier. Eager to get more Rin parted his lips and nibbled, almost hurting the sensitive tissue of those nervous lips that tried to keep up. The loud gasp as the older guy teased with his tongue against the edge of the upper lip was a chance he didn’t miss. He breathed loudly and pretty much groaned as he allowed their tongues to meet, eager to explore the feeling of this new mouth.

And it was wonderful. Warm and wet, tasting of Aichiro and caramel. The boy himself had a hard time collecting himself, fingers eagerly pulling Rin’s sleeve as if he had something to say but didn’t know what. Azure eyes peeked out from under a line of thick eyelashes.

“Th-that’s quite enough, Rin-kun…”

The voice was just a noise in the background, completely ignored as Rin used his weight to push Aichiro back and force him to fall down against the floor. Only then did their lips part, but it was only meant to be a second or two of catching their breaths before they’d continue. Because he’d been the only one to spin that stupid bottle and have it land on the gray haired first year, none of those faceless girls around the circle. Nitori belonged to him for as long as Rin wanted to. He wasn’t about to give him up.

“Get a room,” a deep voice said in the background but Rin didn’t hear it before he once more locked lips with the love of his life.


	10. Hot n' Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!   
> This is set when they're in University and just for some background info, it takes place after a drinking party at Seijuro's.

“Ssch,” Rin hushed softly against Nitori’s ear. He was breathing heavily on purpose, loving how it had the younger guy squirm even more. The temperature under the thin blanket was rising, as well as something completely different. Rin was coming to that, eventually. “You’ll wake everyone if you’re too loud.”

“But-!”

Nitori’s earlobe got trapped between teeth and a surprised gasp fell of his tongue. Moans were halfheartedly suffocated as Rin sucked lightly, nibbling and breathing hard. Startled and embarrassed Nitori slapped both hands over his own mouth, forcing the sounds back. It didn’t help much though as kept whimpering and the breaths he took was loud and irregular.

“Now, be good and quiet.”

The nod that followed was probably a little too eager, but Nitori couldn’t be bothered. He was all too horny and having Rin touch him had been a long dream that he never expected to become reality. As the warm hand fell on his thigh, slowly moving higher, Nitori couldn’t keep the happy squeak down. Rin giggled softly against his ear before kissing it. Then he kissed his jaw, working his way lower while his hand traveled in the opposite direction.

The suffocated sound Nitori made next was hilarious. In the room filled with guys spread on the floor around them, their sleeping breaths the only sound, a loud “wah!” was exclaimed. Rin who had just placed his hand over the surprisingly hard cock, hidden underneath two layers of fabric, stopped instantly. They both did. They listened around, trying to notice any change in the sounds around them.

“Ssch,” Rin hushed once more, when he was sure everyone was asleep. Once more Nitori nodded excitedly.

Then the hand moved and Nitori bit his tongue to not moan Rin’s name. The way he was breathing loudly through his nose wasn’t much to do about and in all honesty it was pretty much a turn on for Rin who didn’t hesitate to slip underneath both pants and underwear. He was slightly surprised that Nitori was as big as he was, but more than pleased with how awesome it felt to touch it. Not like he was about to admit that he was freaking out on the inside.

Yeah, better hide the fuck out of that. So he pushed himself up with his elbow, leaning against his free arm. He stopped for a second and eyed the room to make sure everyone was still out, then leaned down and kissed the fingers covering Nitori’s mouth. They vanished instantly and Rin was allowed to kiss his lips instead.

Kiss them, slide his tongue against them as they trembled and feel a nervous tongue slip past his own lips. They moved against each other, up until a point where Nitori wasn’t concentrating on the kiss anymore, but more on the tightening in his groin and the pleasure that was about to give him the release that he’d been longing for since getting into the situation.

Who would have thought it would be Rin to bring him that?

Not Nitori.

So once he came in Rin’s hand he couldn’t really hold the sounds back, but they stayed in the back of his throat as Rin shut him up with his mouth. Only once Nitori was fully relaxed did Rin dare move. He wiped his hand clean on the edge of the blanket, figuring that he was only sleeping under it tonight and it wasn’t even his.

Blue eyes had grown hazy and both guys felt like sleep was very welcomed now, but Rin felt a little flustered once Nitori moved closer, looking as embarrassed as Rin felt.

“Feel better now?” he whispered while panicking.

“… senpai.” Nitori cuddled closer.

“Don’t–!” Rin began but stopped and just settled in, allowing himself to cuddle back a little. “Whatever…” He figured that if anyone made fun of them in the morning he could always blame the alcohol.


	11. Haru's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Won’t they-?”

“No.”

“But senpai-”

“I’ve told you to call me Rin in these situations!”

The bed bounced as Nitori was turned around. He was forced to stare into fierce, red eyes that was asking for a lot. For everything. And Nitori was just about to give him that, eagerly helping Rin open their pants. But eagerness was a bitter foe as well, having them constantly lose track of what they were doing, what they were planning. Their lips met, fingers went up to feel the texture of thick hair. Tongues played shamelessly, the pants had to be pulled down.

“Hold them,” Rin instructed and Nitori struggled to do as he was told. Rin helped him grab their erections, only to then move up and place a hand each on either side of Ai’s head. Blue eyes glazed with lust stared up at him, and it just made it even easier to not care about any consequences when he began moving his hips.

“Sen… ngah! Rin!” Rin hurried to shut him up by forcing their lips together. But he couldn’t quiet the flustered moans. Then Rin realized they were coming from both of them.

Aichiro twisted his wrist ever so slightly, actually just trying to find a better angle but accidentally bring mindblowing pleasure to the flaming boy on top of him. Their lips parted slightly and the young guy could hear “coming” spoken. Nitori would forever deny that it was the sight of Rin whimpering on top of him that had him come all of a sudden, even to his own surprise.

Then as they were still at the top of their orgasm they heard footsteps and a voice. Both of them panicked but Rin was the only one finding his body acting before thinking and the next second they rolled together off the bed and landed in a mess, limbs tangled together and hands sticky and Rin didn’t even have time to notice the stains on their clothes.

The door was jerked open and Haruka spoke. “Who’s there?”

Rin tried to scream something to Nitori by merely glaring at him, then he sat up and showed off his bright red face, trying to act as if it was completely normal to be hiding behind a bed.

“Ah, Rin.”

“’Sup.” Rin pulled his hair back, probably a little bit too stressed.

“We were going to start the movie but both you and Nitori were gone,” Haruka informed. “You should get a move on.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Haruka’s face disappeared and Rin exhaled dramatically, not believing how they hadn’t just been caught. A moment later the door flew back open and Haruka was back.

“By the way, don’t use my bed for _that_ in the future.”

Nitori didn’t even care to hold back the embarrassed groan from behind the bed.


	12. Study all-nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Anything in italic is said in English

“Don’t push yourself.”

“You seem really out of it.”

“Just go to bed.”

All seemed to have been said from the bottom bunk without the younger boy even caring to turn around and face his roommate. He was stuck at the desk, books spread over it as he tried to write as cleanly as he could. Notes he hoped would be perfectly memorized until the next day.

“Senpai should go to bed,” was the only thing he’d bothered to say. Anything else would be spoiling himself. He didn’t have time for that. The teacher had been clear that he needed to get over 85 to pass.

Even though the silence from the both students quietly reading had been the only sound in the room for the last hours Nitori didn’t even notice the sound of shifting fabrics and feet against the floor. He almost jumped out of the chair when he heard a calm, deep voice next to his ear.

“English? Why didn’t you tell me! I can help.”

Nitori could even hear the smile by merely the sound of his voice and it pained him to not turn and look. That was also a treat he didn’t want to give himself. To Rin it was a little of an insult though, the way the young guy was staring down at the papers instead of paying attention to him.

“I’m good.” Though it did seem like a good idea to be taught. He was rubbish at English after all! “Or maybe–“

He was cut off by the touch of sharp teeth against his neck and hot breath sending shivers from his ear and down his spine. A shocked gasp escaped him, slowly turning into moans he was fighting to keep back.

“I don’t like maybe,” Rin mumbled against his skin, continuously tickling Nitori’s senses and making him more than distracted. He’d almost forgotten the work he was staring at if Rin hadn’t brought it up again. “Let me teach you.”

“Nn…” came the answer with a shaky voice.

“ _Talk to me in English._ ”

The sound of his beloved Senpai’s voice speaking in English had him actually relax and lean back, turning his face to Rin who had suddenly become the only thing in the world. Exactly what he’d feared.

“ _Yes,_ ” he answered while chapped lips kissed the corner of his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he tried to turn and beg for a real kiss but was instead pulled back, with chair and all, and found Rin move around to stand in front of him. He glanced down at the papers before turning back, obviously still thinking he was helping Nitori study for the test.

“ _Tell me how you feel, Ai._ ” Their foreheads bumped together and Nitori peeked at him through a narrow line, catching the intense stare he got from the crimson eyes.

“That’s embarrassing, Senpai.”

“ _English, Ai._ ”

“ _I’m embarrassed._ ” That wasn’t right. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed. Not yet. “ _Please, senpai, k-kiss… kiss me._ “

But he didn’t. Rin just smiled at him, shaking his head while moving in closer. Trembling fingers, obviously not as confident as their owner made it seem, searched to feel every contour of Nitori’s slim figure. To trace his muscles over his shirt and feel the guy move into the touch.

“ _Talk to me_ ,” Rin continued but Nitori was just a mess in the way he couldn’t create words and only listened to Rin who seemed to have quickly realized what the test was on as he continued to talk about things that weren’t related to what they were doing.

“ _The statue of liberty was given to America as a gift,_ ” he said in a deep voice as his lips brushed against Nitori’s ear.

“ _New York also goes under the nickname The Big Apple,_ ” he informed as his hands pushed up Nitori’s shirt, followed by wet kisses left in a trail down the trembling boy’s stomach.

“ _When you move out of here,_ ” he said as he unbuckled the belt at Nitori’s pants, “ _we’ll continue living together._ ”

Even though Nitori thought he was too consumed in the pleasure of his Senpai’s touch he still could hear the promise echo in his mind, in perfect English, as said Senpai wrapped his lips around his erection. Even though there was nothing but silence, save from the never ending sound of moans and a blow job, there was still words in English hanging in the air.

Nitori didn’t study more that night. As pleasure got the best of him and his Senpai decided to swallow as much as he could, Nitori couldn’t help but want to give something back. Half an hour later they found themselves relaxed and tired in the middle of the night, both curled up in Rin’s bunk with fingers entangled.

Nitori got a score of 90 the next day and turned in the papers with a completely flushed face, not capable of suppressing the memories of the night before.


	13. Runaway, Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Runaway AU! °˖✧◝(ʘ‿ʘ)◜✧˖° I was struggling to come up with something so this is an AU where Nitori is running away because of a crime he was forced to commit and Rin is the cop on his tail. At this point Rin has caught Nitori and they’re in a motel, the night before Rin have to turn him in. (I actually want to write more based on this)

“I’m so pissed right now.”

Nitori shrank in his seat and tried to scoot away but was stopped by the handcuff around his right wrist. The police that had been on his tail since the beginning had proven to be very scary and dangerous. In the moment Rin showed a different type of frightfulness. It wasn’t directed at Nitori and still he felt like his life was in danger. Or at least the parts of his body that wasn’t already beaten up.

“I have no fucking idea how to clear your name,” Rin said while rubbing his face with his palms. He instantly winced and groaned at the sting from the forgotten wounds in his face. The several cuts in his mouth and the nose that had started to bruise. Nitori wasn’t looking much better with the black eye and the bruises that took up most of the left side of his face.

“You don’t have to. I’m guilty…”

A second later the short guy was shot a murderous glance echoed by a low growl. Nitori wondered if Rin was capable of snapping at the wrong people if he was mad enough. He honestly didn’t really want to find out the answer.

“They forced you to do it!” Rin yelled at him, as if Nitori didn’t know it. “All this shit just to be dragged into more shit. I have to turn you in tomorrow, you know. My boss ain’t gonna be of much help if there is no evidence in your favor.”

Nitori didn’t say anything. It was already obvious that nothing he could say would make any difference in Rin’s mood. For just this moment he was kind of okay with it all actually. Maybe being in jail would be a lot better than living the risky life of a runaway? And if he was really lucky, then maybe Rin would come visit him sometimes. Just the mere thought was enough to calm him down and find courage to move.

He leaned back and laid down on the bed, eyes closed and a deep sigh to help him relax. The man he was chained to didn’t seem to do much relaxing as he glared down at the gray haired guy.

“You don’t seem to be taking this seriously.”

“I’m just tired…” Nitori answered in a whisper.

The next moment was quiet, still and actually quite satisfying. It was followed by some shifting in the mattress and suddenly Nitori felt a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to find the cop straddled over his hips, face a warm shade but still with fierce and mad eyes.

“Wha-” he began but was shut up by Rin leaning down and shoving a kiss to his lips. Nitori whimpered and couldn’t keep the sounds down as Rin jumped from one soft, trying kiss to opening his mouth and using his tongue to tease Nitori’s, exploring the sensation of soft wetness that was another’s mouth.

Once there was space between them they both took deep breaths to catch up to reality again. Nitori stared up at the older man with wide eyes, totally awake and pretty much looking as if he had just ran a marathon. But the moment was cut short by the sound of a belt being unbuckled.

Nitori’s lip got brutally trapped between his teeth as he stared down at the cop’s crotch, mesmerized by how the gray fabric underneath fitted tightly and threw shadows that showed every detail of the swollen member. Yeah, this was totally not what Nitori had imagined he’d be staring at when he woke up this morning. Not that he was complaining.

But one thing had not changed. Nitori was listening to a deafening heartbeat as he stared at the older man kneading himself through the fabric. He knew that he was being stared at but he dared not look up and meet the red eyes. Truth to be told, Nitori had no idea what he was supposed to do, or even what he was allowed to do.

“You paralyzed?” Rin spoke with a low voice that had Nitori’s chest knit pleasantly. It made him also raise his gaze and notice how the stare had softened and was instead clouded with something hungry.

Desire.

Their lips clashed fiercely and both seemed chocked that it was Nitori that pulled Rin down and initiated it. That there was so much boiling inside of him that erupted with the way he moved his slick lips and continued to lean into the kiss. He nibbled at Rin’s bottomlip, sucked it teasingly and continued to kiss him with eager motions. When their lips actually separated it was Rin that pushed up to hover above the guy, looking down at him with a dreamy gaze.

There were a lot of words in the air, but none were spoken. They couldn’t speak of anything in this moment because everything would be over soon. The emptiness pained Nitori as he watched Rin climb out of both pants and underwear, because it was reality of a dream that he’d have to remember forever. Locked up and pathetic, this would be the painful memory he’d recall. How he nervously tried to touch Rin’s thigh and was rewarded with a low grunt. How Rin was the one to unzip Nitori. How his eyes begged for something that could not be said. It was all filled with such bittersweet happiness. Because in the end it would hurt him more, but he would never deny them this.

“You…” Rin mumbled against the skin at Nitori’s collarbone. The man was leaning his forehead against his partner’s shoulder as his hands moved over their erections, pressed together between them. “You’re… You’re mine, Aiichiro…” he continued before turning up and burrowing his teeth into Nitori’s shoulder.

A painfilled cry escaped him.

With blood escaping his brain he allowed his hand to slip and move, dragging Rin’s with it by the cuffs. When Nitori wrapped his hand around their cocks he felt warm fingers wrap around his too. As a stupid mess of moans and sweat and pure heat they locked lips a last time, a sweet but yet eager kiss with tight lips. Pleasure rushed through them, a moment of forgetfulness and delusions of happy endings.

Then Nitori broke that one rule that they had silently set up and expressed the feelings he shouldn’t.

“I don’t want to go,” was the first thing he said as the orgasm had evened out. He pulled his free arm around the cop, holding him in a tight grip as he pressed his head against Rin’s. “Don’t leave me! I want to be with you, Matsu- Rin!”

He didn’t even notice the way tears rushed down his face, leaving a mess as he sobbed into Rin’s shoulder and dampening the fabric of his shirt. For the first time in quite while did he feel scared. Not even the way Rin kissed his hair and held him tight did anything to help him in that moment. Not until he whispered in his ear.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said you’re mine.”


	14. Prostate Massage/Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> (I was so embarrassed when I wrote this...)

Rin was bending his fingers, pressing forward while trying to listen to any change in Nitori’s deep breathing. Then there it was, a sudden cry followed by embarrassed noises. Apparently the internet didn’t lie about this. Researching had been totally worth the possible embarrassment.

“Ngh, sssenpai…” groaned Nitori who twisted his body, squirming out of instinct. His hips kept jerking, rocking his erection into Rin’s fisted hand and then moving back to help feel even more pressure against that one spot that had his brain fill with ecstasy.

“Do you even need me to do anything?” snickered Rin who was smirking at the pleasure ridden boy.

Aiichiro’s movements grew uneven, his body jerking as his voice went from suffocated moans to unashamed cries of “yes, Senpai, right there!”, as if Rin was actually doing much at all. But it was Nitori himself that jerked his body to orgasm, spilling over Rin’s hand and staining the older guy’s sheets.

“Next time,” whispered Rin while kissing the boy’s shoulder, “it’ll be me inside of you.”


	15. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFWish

”Say something.”

Breath coming shorter, heat rising, fingers growing greedier. Suddenly the gray haired boy had separated their lips to say that. He was still climbing tighter, sliding hands across Rin’s chest and feeding the situation, making both ache for more. Thing was, Rin had no idea what he was expected to say.

“Please?”

The pleading was joined by emphasizing kisses along the redhead’s jawline. His breath shortened even further and he heard himself mumble a short “um” as he tried to come up with something. Filling the silence with something seemed like a good idea.

“Like what?” The question was merely because he hoped that he was wrong. That Nitori wanted him to say something entirely different. Not something like that.

“Come on,” Nitori said with a voice that seemed to grow slightly embarrassed. “You know… dirty talk.”

Yeah, okay, it totally was something like that. Rin felt his stomach twist in nervousness and excitement. The way that Nitori’s face seemed to shift between different expressions told Rin that he felt the same. Did stuff like that turn Nitori on? Rin felt pleased knowing something like that. Something no one else probably knew.

“Do I have to?” The words made Nitori retreat a little and give his partner a hurt look. “I just… I want your lips on me now. No time for talking.”

He did feel Nitori’s lips on him after that. The boy leaned closer and kissed his cheek, slowly and passionately. As his lips parted with the skin he lingered and spoke with a low voice in Rin’s ear, slowly adjusting his body in the man’s lap.

“Now tell me you want to caress my butt.”

They both cracked into giggles and snickers, laughing merrily at the words. For a short moment the intense aura vanished and Nitori leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. As the laughter settled he released a relieved sigh, pressing his cheek against the other while hugging him tightly. Rin smiled, filled with a sudden boom of confidence.

“I do want to caress your butt,” he said with a smirk, hidden in the gray hair that hung before his face. His hands traced the line of Nitori’s back to his mentioned butt and grabbed it gently. The surprised sound the boy made coaxed more snickers from Rin.

“Tell me more.” The words were a hot whisper against his ear followed by teeth taking hold of his earlobe and forcing a low grunt from Rin.

“I want to feel your hot soft skin with my lips. I want to take my tongue and run it all over your body until you’re trembling with- Ah!” While busy with talking and running hands along the boy’s back and feeling every little part of him, even working up the courage to play with the hem, Nitori busied himself with licking his ear, kissing his jaw and cheek and moving his hips with his own movements.

“More!” he urged on when Rin didn’t say anything more, just simply breathing and moaning with the movements of their bodies.

“I want to hear you moan my name when I feel your skin under my fingers. The way your breath hitch when I kiss your skin and tease you. Aw, shit, Ai! I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

Apparently Nitori didn’t need more dirty talk after that. He was too busy shoving his mouth on Rin’s and try to open his shirt. It went so quickly from making out to getting undressed. Patience wasn’t really Nitori’s thing at the moment and he even told Rin to leave their shirts on.

“Please, I just need you now,” he begged. And after that he kept begging. Rin was almost embarrassed to hear Nitori moan his name over and over again, asking him to say things and do things. Rin felt probably more embarrassed by the fact that he did them. Never had he tried to talk dirty like that before and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. Only thing he was sure of was that he loved how it seemed to drive Nitori crazy with ecstasy.


	16. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFWish  
> Kind of a continuation from the previous chapter (Dirty Talk)

It was probably one of the most awkward moments of Rin’s life. He wished he had never opened his mouth and he wished that he had never ever read that stupid list. If he hadn’t then the idea wouldn’t even have been planted in his head. Then again, regretting something you read four years ago is pretty messed up in itself.

“So you want to…” Nitori’s face flushed a bright red as words left his lips. Apparently he was articulating particularly well tonight. “… eat from me?”

That Nitori was currently sitting without a shirt, legs sprawled and a bump in his trousers did little to help Rin’s awkward situation. He was probably more turned on than the younger boy and it made him even more eager to put food in the act. Ah, just the though of licking liquid from Nitori’s pale skin or sliding ice along his shaft or eating ice-cream from his bellybutton.

“I can dirty talk you while I do?” It was a serious request now. Totally serious. Rin wanted it just as badly as he wanted Nitori. And that was a lot.

Nitori’s widened eyes told him that it was a bad idea.

“Okay.”

His mouth told another story.

It didn’t take long before Rin had rushed to the freezer to find that package of ice-cream he knew he’d seen earlier that day. He grabbed some other things and when he returned he was surprised to find Nitori squirming out of his tight trousers. The boy was balancing on his shoulders and heels when he suddenly stopped.

“I don’t want my clothes to get dirty.”

The statement made Rin jump into bed and practically rip the trousers off his boyfriend. He didn’t even take time to undress himself, he was too busy getting the cold sweetness out of the package and listen to Nitori whimper at the freezing touch.

“Aw shit!” The exclamation had Rin shiver to the bone. “It’s fucking cold!”

“It’s ice-cream, what did you think?”

“This better be worth it.”

So Rin better find awesome words to say. Describing how he was going to lick the pink stuff from Nitori’s trim stomach, or try to paint a picture with words of how it was melting and rolling down his-

Fuck.

Rin tossed the spoon to the side, not caring about where it landed.

“I’m so fucking horny right now.”

The statement was so blunt that Nitori flinched. The hunger in Rin’s eyes was strong and it was pretty obvious that though food was involved it wasn’t that type of hunger. Nitori squirmed, fingers starting to pull at the hem of his pants and sliding them down his legs.

“Then you better start eating.”


	17. Booty Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Laughter was filling the common room at the dorm. Seijuro was currently wearing a skirt to his tanktop, twirling around while imitating a girl to all the other guys’ entertainment. Rin was there too, grinning at their stupid captain. Even though he had been upset when the redhead dragged him out of his room he was glad he came to hang out with the guys. He didn’t really have to talk to anyone but still got a good laugh out of it. Until…

“Matsuoka, you do it too!” one of his teammates said while tossing a piece of clothing at his face. It wasn’t very weird as a lot of the guys had dressed up in girl’s skirts, blouses, dresses and shirts. But Rin was not up for it. Not at all. Especially not when he held the denim fabric in front of his face and stared at the shorts that seemed too short to even be called something like that.

“Fuck no!” he exclaimed and the guys that was looking at him started laughing.

“Well, someone’s gotta wear them,” the guy said as he leaned back and crossed the hairy legs peeking out under the skirt he had on.

“I will do it.”

Rin looked up, staring at Nitori who had suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked the view of their teammate. The boy had donned a bright blush across his face but was still smiling without looking shy. Within a few seconds Rin had been saved from peer pressure and watched Nitori disappear around the corner to make the same grand entrance as all the other guys that had changed. Seijuro was just sitting down at the armrest next to Rin when the younger boy came back, wearing the same black shirt as before but instead of his knee-length shorts these denim ones didn’t even cover as much as a pair of boxers.

“That looks so weird,” one of the guys laughed. Even though Nitori was red from ear to ear he smiled and tried to play it out just like the other guys.

Suddenly Rin stood up, without actually having planned to do it. Nitori’s light blue eyes widened as his smile went from played out to expecting. No one else seemed to notice Rin until he spoke.

“I’m leaving.” Then suddenly he walked off. The laughter behind him faltered for a few seconds before their voices ones more went back to the same noise as earlier. He left them behind and hurried towards his room. Their room. Damn.

Just as his hand pressed down the handle he heard a voice behind him calling his name. He ignored it and opened the door and shut it tightly behind him. A second or two later it was opened again and Nitori stood in the frame. At this point in time Rin was trying to collect his thoughts and put words to them. It didn’t really work. He turned around and looked at Nitori who had lost the color in his face and all thoughts left his head. Just chaotic feelings left.

“What’s wrong, Matsuoka-senpai?”

“You shouldn’t wear shit like that. You look stupid,” he blurted out, almost tripping over the words. He felt stupid where he stood staring at Nitori, trying to recall what he had just said. But Nitori didn’t do anything, just a puzzled expression in his face and it made Rin irritated to just how oblivious the boy was. Two steps later he got up to the boy and reach for the front of the shorts, beginning to unbutton them. “Don’t go around with this, just take them off.”

Then suddenly they both froze.

Rin had been staring down at his hands when he suddenly realized what he was doing. Slowly he raised his gaze and met Nitori’s. The boy was blushing again with new force. Both guys probably looked equally surprised and dumbfound.

“I-“ Rin began but couldn’t really come up with anything to say. He didn’t even remove his fingers from the second button that was still shut.

“Senpai…” Nitori began with a weak voice. It was nothing more than a whisper in the room that felt deafeningly loud. “… you can take them off if you want to…”

There was no question about it in that moment. Rin didn’t need thoughts in his head. The lack of them probably helped him overstep his boundaries and shorten the minimal distance between them. Suddenly Rin had raised his hands and grabbed Nitori’s collar with them at the same time as he backed the boy up against his own desk.

“Senpai,” was spoken with a passionate echo to Nitori’s voice before their lips locked in a burning fit of exploding feelings.

Their lips moved against each other in hungry kisses, teased by subtle hints of tongues that tried to keep up with the pace they had. Rin was pulled closer to the younger guy that had somehow ended up pretty much sitting on the desk, trapping a leg around Rin’s. They became a ridiculous mess of heat and kisses and lust that they couldn’t even dream of containing. Up until a point where Rin’s hands found Nitori’s hips and helped pressing them tighter together. Circulating motions, swelling erections and frustrating friction drove them mad until neither could even kiss anymore. Rin leaned his head against Nitori’s shoulder while the boy grabbed his shirt, holding him in a tight grip.

“Ngh! Senp-ah-ai, I’m-“ he breathed between moans.

Rin was no better. He couldn’t even speak. He just listened to the voice, felt pleasure pool in his groin before a long moan escaped him and he found release. They both did.

“Nitori…” he mumbled as the afterglow embraced him just as tightly as said boy.

Rin and Nitori stayed in their room that night, having completely forgotten the guys in the common room. But they had not really forgotten them. Because a bright red boy returned to the room, constantly shaking his head while telling the guy who had brought the clothes that “you don’t want the shorts back…”


	18. Denial, Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Both because of fighting>blood and smut

A fist from nowhere and suddenly Nitori was on the floor. Just as he noted the ceiling in front of his eyes he felt something press the air from his lungs, only for something else to tighten around his neck. The room was chaos from his point of view and the pain on the right side of his face made his vision blurry, both because of the disorientation and the tears he couldn’t keep back.

“Sen… pai?” Speaking was hard and he could barely get the word out. The pressure around his neck disappeared. Rin had dropped the grip of his collar and the back of Nitori’s head hit the floor only to add more injury.

“I told you to shut up!” the guy yelled at him. A new hit to his face had Nitori’s mouth taste of metal. “Who the fuck said you’re allowed in my life?!” Once more Nitori’s face made contact with knuckles. Only then did he catch up with the fact that Rin was straddling his stomach, pressing air from his lungs without even knowing it.

Instinct kicked in and Nitori raised his hands to cover his face. His mouth tasted of blood and his face was hurting. He couldn’t take more, not even from Rin.

The punches ceased.

“I hate you!” the strong male yelled at him. “I fucking hate you!”

Nitori’s chest felt tight, a totally different level of pain. No wonder he was crying. If only he could breathe he’d be sobbing like mad, but instead he just wheezed with every pressed breath.

“Who the fuck told you to care?!” Hands fisted at Nitori’s collar again, but didn’t pull him up this time. “Tell me! Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

But Nitori just cried. He was scared and in pain and didn’t even know what he was supposed to answer.

“Nito… Ai!” The call of his name made him cry harder. “Why can’t you stop? You’re always there… always in my head… Who the fuck told you to stay there? Not a second without you. Always there. Wherever I turn… You’re always there. I can’t let you go… Why?”

They were both crying. Salt mixing with metal as the drops fell on Nitori’s messed up face. Only then did Nitori try to open his eyes. He saw a pained expression and red eyes filled with tears.

Everything was a mess. His face, his feelings… Nothing seemed to make sense. Words and actions didn’t match. But from the taste of shed tears Nitori found something new inside of him. Even if he would never forgive Rin for using violence there was something that had to be explained.

A gasp came between them as Nitori reached out, fingertips just gently brushing against Rin’s wet cheek before it was swapped away. It didn’t discourage him. No, it had the opposite effect. With a surprising force, Nitori grabbed Rin’s face and pulled him down as well as pulled himself up.

Their lips clashed painfully, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. There was a contradiction in Rin’s action, by the way he was holding onto that collar while pushing to get Nitori away, while at the same times his lips moved eagerly into the forceful kiss. Though Nitori was already out of breath he didn’t stop. His jaw loosened a little, his mouth opening to try and get air to his lungs but instead found a tongue slide against his own. It tasted of blood and tears, their first kiss.

As they moved their lips and tongues to feel more, explore and intensify, Nitori was lowered to the floor again. This time he gently felt the hard surface against the sore spot at the back of his head. The roughness had been moved to their mouths and the hands holding his collar. In time they let go, hard and strong motions pressing against his collarbone, moving down over his chest and nails scratching over his exposed neck.

The anger turned to desire. Nitori’s wounded heart began to heal. Heal with the sound of wet kisses, grunts and moans, rustling of clothes. Even if he wouldn’t forgive, he didn’t mind. If violence was the way to honesty, Nitori could live with it.

“Senpai…” It wasn’t more than a whisper spoken when their lips parted for a second. A second that grew longer during the time Rin refused to look down at the boy underneath him.

“Don’t… talk…”

“But-!”

Nitori twisted his body, trying to avoid having to say it out loud. He didn’t, Rin found out on his own. With widened eyes Rin once more leaned down, whispering before locking lips again.

“Me too.”

As if Rin had not at all just harmed his roommate, as if they were not at all tasting blood that was the effect of his mood, as if he had not at all lived a life in denial. As if it was the only thing Rin had ever wanted to do, he rolled his hips.

Nitori couldn’t do anything other than watch. Fear still filled part of his body, desire another. On top of him was a sight he’d never seen. Rin had placed his hands on each side of Nitori’s head, leaning down over him while he moved his hips, pressing their clad crotches together. Though pleasure had already started to take over the better part of Nitori’s senses he couldn’t stop staring. The red eyes were hidden under thick eyelashes, just glimpses caught in certain angles. The mouth that had just been pressed against Nitori’s own was stained in a deep red from his blood. A mouth that fell open with moans that echoed Nitori’s own.

“Ai,” he whispered. “I don’t want to let you go…”


	19. Dentist, Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> When I got this request I was like “HOW????? this is so fucking unsexy, how am I supposed to write some sexy comforting based on something I’m really scared of???" Solved it by making an AU. Nitori is a dentist and Rin is a high schooler.

“Aah! Se-se-sensei!!”

“No good?”

How could it not be good with those large azure eyes looking so worried about him?

“No good!”

Maybe if one was sitting in the chair of a dentist with a serious phobia of that particular occupation? Not that Rin was scared of the occupation in itself, just all the tools, the atmosphere and the thing with someone poking around in his mouth. Rin had been dreading this visit since he went to bed the night before. For more reasons than being afraid actually.

“Nitori-sensei, it’s no good at all! I should just save you the trouble and leave-!” Rin had started to get out of the chair but was pushed back down.

The incredibly cute looking dentist pulled down the mask with a loud sigh.

“That’s no good either! You have to take care of your teeth.”

Passion was written all over the man’s face. It was so hard to believe that the guy was actually older than Rin. How it was possible was so crazy that Rin often forgot. Maybe that was the reason for the unwanted boner that made the whole situation even more uncomfortable?

“I’m really good with flossing and brushing, isn’t that good enough?” Rin squirmed a little in his seat, throwing his head back to avoid eye contact.

“You know it isn’t.” Rin knew it wasn’t. “Say what! I promise I’ll do anything you ask of me if you play nice and let me just check your mouth. I won’t even use any of the instruments if it makes you feel better! Not even the mirror.”

Time to use the worst weapon Rin could think of. A mix of his flaming desire, his teenage body and the fact that he was willing to hurt his own pride to get out of this situation.

“Then before I leave you have to-to give me a blow job.”

Rin could feel his face heat up with such a force there was no way in hell he could even glance at Nitori. But the silence that followed with the sentence made him uncomfortable. Had he gone too far? This could count as sexual harassment, right? Rin just hoped Nitori wouldn’t tell his mother about it. She was already mad at him for making such a big deal out of the dentist office. They’d already been there three times this month because of his freak-outs.

It didn’t seem to matter though. Not now. Not when Nitori was so awkwardly silent. With breath caught in his throat Rin forced himself to look, only to see a face pretty much as red as his own. Then Rin panicked. Nitori’s eyes were glued to his crotch and there was no way in hell he hadn’t noticed the bulge.

“No, no, no, sensei!” Rin stuttered and started to lean forward in a try to hide it a little. “I’m sorry! Really sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you like that!”

“It was a joke?” That was the moment Nitori looked up and met Rin’s gaze.

Rin took a chance and shook his head.

“Then…” Nitori seemed to hold his breath, just like Rin. “… open your mouth…”

Though constantly being at the brink of panic, the mere idea of getting a blow job from Nitori was enough to distract him. It was almost like having Nitori’s fingers in his mouth and the man’s mouth hidden behind the light blue paper mask was a turn on. Which was crazy. But still true.

Nitori finished and said something like “it’s good, just remember to brush all the teeth an equal amount”, but Rin didn’t really catch the words and Nitori’s voice was trembling a little. The gloves where tossed into the bin alongside the mask and Nitori moved the chair a little. A little bit towards Rin’s feet.

“Eh?” Rin heard himself say. The older guy didn’t stop though, he just peeked up at him with a shy gaze. “You’re really going to?!”

Nitori frowned quickly. “A promise is a promise.”

While Nitori unzipped his pants Rin once more forgot to breathe. He was staring the whole time, not even ashamed that he was. There were not a second of this that he was going to miss! He didn’t even stop to worry over why this was even happening.

“I’ve never done this before,” Nitori confessed, pink lips constantly moving closer to Rin’s cock as the dentist was leaning down. “And don’t think I would if it was anyone but you…”

Rin got distracted for a second and opened his mouth to ask what the hell was up with the comment when he instead had to wonder what the hell was up with that mouth.

What talk about never having done it before?!

It had just started and it was awesome! Though Rin had nothing to compare it to he was sure that the way those lips wrapped around his tip was the best ever. Nothing could beat the sensation of the hot, wet tongue pressed against the underside, or the smoothness of cheeks sucking from the tip and down and then back up again. He even forgot to keep down the moans for that one, slow bob of Nitori’s head.

“Keep it down,” the guy hissed before once more taking the cock in his mouth. That wonderful mouth!

Nitori kept sucking, bobbing his head in a comfortable pace that he probably set because he wasn’t really confident in what he did. It didn’t matter to Rin though. It was embarrassing how quickly he found himself in a state where he was sliding down the seat a little and had to grab the back over his head to try and keep up. It also helped him try and keep it back. But it was still embarrassing when it had only been a few minutes.

“I’m coming, Nitori-sensei!” he moaned, thinking that the wonderfully hot mouth would vanish with the words. It didn’t. Instead he got to feel the lips tighten as his dick pulsated and the orgasm washed over him. The sound he made was both loud and embarrassing.

He almost missed the sight of Nitori swallowing and wiping his lips. He totally missed the part where the guy zipped him up and cast him a happy glance. It was only when Nitori was rinsing his mouth with mouthwash that he found himself sane enough to state one thing and question one thing.

It had happened!

Why had it happened?

“Nitori-sensei!” he exclaimed, suddenly noticing that he was fully dressed again. “What was with that comment?! Only me?!”

From the desk a few meters away Rin was glared at. Was this the moment when Rin would find out that his chastity was in danger?!

“I meant what I said.” Nitori’s gaze softened and instead he looked embarrassed, refusing to look at Rin’s confused face. “So take responsibility!”

For a moment there seemed to be no air in the room.

“Eh?”

“And you better try to find another dentist. I can’t date a client. Underage to boot…”

“Eh?!”


	20. Little Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> This whole thing start with once forcing themselves on the other, so even if it ends in consent you should still be warned (it's short though...)

The string was digging into struggling wrists, coloring the pale skin in a bright red hue. At first it had just been this subtle stinging but the repeated friction had the pain evolve to a point where tears filled his eyes. With blurry vision he tried to focus on the flowing motion of hair over him but failed. He missed the hazy eyes staring down at him with a foreign intensity.

“I want to hold you,” he groaned, pulling his arms but being unable to move them from where he was tied to the frame of the bed. “Let me…”

“Ah…” The rocking motions stopped and eager fingers moved over to the head of the bunk, fiddling with the string that held the other guy in place. “Here, senpai…”

As if Nitori had not at all tied Rin up so he could force himself on him, as if Rin had not at all struggled until just now. Suddenly it was forgotten, for the moment, so Rin could wrap his arms around his new lover and pull him down, closely and kiss him with a sudden force.

“Now make me come.”


End file.
